A life after death
by Spooky guy
Summary: Even in the face of death life finds a way. Please read and review


**A life after death**

Chapter 1

"Raven look out!" cried Beast Boy before he threw himself at the empath, tackling her to the ground as the energy creature known as Deathsurge blasted at her with a beam of crimson plasma energy. Beast Boy made sure to keep her head down as the energy wave streaked past their heads and utterly demolished one of the many storage rooms of the toy factory.

The explosion caused it to rain teddy bear stuffing and parts for several minutes as Cyborg fired a few blasts of his sonic cannon at the monster responsible for the mass destruction the children's toys.

"Mr Snuggle Puppy?" gasped Cyborg as he saw the head of a Mr Snuggle Puppy teddy looking up at him from beneath a pile of singled fluff and teddy bear limbs, "Oh you are so going down!" he growled before he screamed bloody murder and charged at the creature, who now seemed to be sniggering as the fluff that landed on its huge body disintegrated immediately.

"Uh you wanna get off me now?" asked Raven in an annoyed tone of voice as she looked up at him with her beautiful amethyst eyes.

It was only then that Beast Boy noticed the position they were lying in. He was practically lying between Raven's legs, their chests were touching and their lips were mere inches away from a kiss that would have resulted him taking an immediate trip to the nearest intensive care ward. But he couldn't help but think about the kiss they would never share as he looked deep into her eyes, only now just noticing how beautiful they were.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes Raven?" replied Beast Boy, his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" she growled before she shoved the green changeling away from her, forcing him to break eye contact and stumble backwards onto his rear end.

"Heh my bad" blushed Beast Boy as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry Raven" he added as he held his hand out to her. Raven grumbled a few unpleasant remarks under her breath and grudgingly accepted his help. Beast Boy couldn't help but grin as Raven took his hand and with a single motion he pulled her back up onto her feet, unfortunately he had pulled her a little too much and they ended up head butting each other.

"When we get home remind me to hurt you" scowled Raven as she rubbed her forehead, "Badly" she added before she pulled her hood up over her face. Beast Boy just laughed nervously and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey guys if your not too busy!" screamed Cyborg as Deathsurge grabbed hold of one of his legs and lifted him into the air, "I could use a little helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllp!" he practically screamed the word HELP as the monster spun his around it's head and slammed him back into the ground. The force of the slam made Cyborg bounce back up into the air allowing Deathsurge to swat him away with an almost casual flick of his right hand.

Raven was the first to act and used her powerful telekinetic powers to throw a few of the factories production lines at Deathsurge, making the creature growl in annoyance as it was buried under a pile of glowing machinery.

Raven floated back onto the ground and turned to help Cyborg but was sent flying as Deathsurge erupted from it's glowing prison and smacked her into a wall with one it's arms, roaring in fury as it's small yellow eyes began to glow and angry red.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Beast Boy as he bounded towards Deathsurge transforming into a green Tyrannosaurus Rex as he moved. With a mighty awe inspiring roar Beast Boy leapt at Deathsurge, tackling the energy beast onto the ground as Beast Boy snapped his jaws around the arm that had previously swatted Raven into a wall.

"I think we're going to need backup said Raven as she finally stirred and crawled towards Cyborg, helping the metal teenager sit up.

"What makes you say that?" asked Cyborg as he shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked at Raven.

"That" replied Raven as she pointed towards the centre of the factory.

"Oh boy"

* * *

In the middle of the destruction and chaos stood Deathsurge, the monster roared and stomped one of it's feet into the ground as it dropped an unconscious Beast Boy onto the ground and turned it's attention towards Raven and Cyborg.

Starfire cheered happily as Mammoth fell to a combination of starbolts and a knockout grenade. She was about to throw her arms around him until she was stopped as Robin's communicator began to beep furiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey Robin have you and Star finished with the HIVE yet?" asked Cyborg as he addressed the small screen built into his arm.

Robin took a quick second to look behind him at the unconscious forms of Mammoth, Gizmo and a guy that called himself Spitfire. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Yeah. You guys taken down the guy responsible for attacking the toy factory?"

"That's what I'm calling about we ummmm..." He took a brief moment to clear his throat and smile sheepishly, "We kinda need help"

"Dude tell them to hurry up...WAAH!" screamed Beast Boy as he narrowly avoided being crushed by Deathsurge as the monster swung a steel support pillar like a club. Raven acted quickly once again and used her powers to unarm the creature, even going as far as to use the pillar to trip Deathsurge over.

"BB duck!" yelled Cyborg as he fired off a few rounds from his sonic cannon, "You had get here quickly guys I don't know how long we can keep this up for...LET GO OF MY LEG!" screamed Cyborg as Deathsurge grabbed hold of one of his legs and pulled him towards it's face, allowing Robin and Starfire to see what their friends were fighting against before the transmission got terminated.

"Starfire..." but Starfire was already way ahead of him, grabbing his hands and taking off into the air as fast as possible.

* * *

"Hold on guys!" yelled Cyborg above the noise of Deathsurge, "Help is on the way" he smiled as he picked up a piece of factory's floor and threw it at Deathsurge, knocking the monstrous creature back a few steps under the force of the impact.

Deathsurge righted itself almost immediately and growled at Cyborg as it's small eyes began to glow red once again. The monster ignored Beast Boy and Raven as they attempted to attract it's attention by throwing pieces of equipment and crates at its head but nothing could tear its gaze away from the metal teen that had hit it with stone.

"This won't end well" he whimpered as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact of Deathsurge's attack. To his surprise the attack never came, the energy blast either missed or...he opened his eyes and with a smile he saw the Starfire had plucked him out of the energy blasts path.

"Your a sight for sore eyes Star"

"Your eyes, they are damaged?"

Cyborg just laughed to himself as Starfire dropped him back onto the ground beside Robin, Beast Boy and Raven. She landed gracefully and took her place by Robins side as the Titans faced Deathsurge.

"Careful this guy packs one hell of a punch" remarked Cyborg as he cracked his cybernetic knuckles.

"Yeah and his eyes shoot blasty thingies when he gets mad" added Beast Boy as he stood beside his much larger friend and smiled slightly.

"You certainly have a way with words" said Raven dryly as her eyes began to glow white slightly. Everyone but Beast Boy giggled at Raven's statement before a roar from Deathsurge forced them to stop and face their foe once again.

Robin gave Deathsurge grim look as he tightened his grip around his bo staff. Taking several deep relaxing breaths as he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on taking Deathsurge down quickly and safely. With a final deep relaxing breath he reopened his eyes and looked at Deathsurge, his face showed no emotion as he glared at the monstrous creature.

"TITANS GO!"

xxx

If you have gotten this far please leave a review.

Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
